Sumimasen pardon
by hatshepsout
Summary: Fic sur le couple Seto Serenity
1. chapitre 1

Sumimasen (Pardon)

_Cette fanfic est essentiellement basée sur le couple Seto Kaiba/Serenity Weelher. Soyez indulgents SVP, c'est la première fic que j'écrit._

Chapitre 1: De si beaux yeux bleus

Une chaleur étouffante régnait sur la ville. L'année scolaire s'était terminée la veille, et c'était la première journée des vacances d'été. La plupart des habitants de Domino Ville essayaient désespérément de trouver un coin un coin d'ombre pour échapper à la canicule.

Cinq d'entre eux avaient trouvé refuge dans l'arrière-boutique du magasin de jouet de M. Muto. Yu gi, Téa, Joey, Tristan et Serenity discutaient de leurs projets de vacances. Ils entendirent soudain la porte s'ouvrir et un adolescent brun entra dans la pièce.

« Salut tout le monde, on s'amuse sans moi maintenant ?

"Pas du tout, Duke, on t'attendait.

"Bonjour Serenity, fit Duke en tendant un gros bouquets de roses à la jeune fille. Je passais devant un fleuriste par hasard, et la beauté de ces fleurs m'a fait pensé à toi.

"Ami ou pas, si tu t'approches de ma petite sœur, tu es un homme mort, Duke, avertit Joey. »

Serenity pouffa. Son frère était tellement protecteur. Cela datait de l'époque où elle était aveugle, mais rien n'avait changé quand elle avait retrouvé la vue. Elle prit le bouquet et remercia Duke, pendant que Tristan jetait un regard assassin à celui-ci. Il était de notoriété publique que tous les deux avaient un faible pour elle, mais que Joey ne supportait pas qu'un garçon s'approche de sa sœur. Celle-ci avait pourtant de quoi attirer tous les représentants de la gent masculine: petite, un visage d'ange, de longs cheveux châtains-roux, de ravissants yeux noisettes, une silhouette svelte et fragile, et un doux sourire se dessinant sans cesse sur ses lèvres : elle avait de quoi attirer tous les regards.

Les discussions reprirent de plus belle jusqu'au soir, puis tous se décidèrent à rentrer chez eux. Joey et Serenity prirent donc ensemble le chemin de leur maison.

« Quand je pense que cet imbécile de Duke t'offre des fleurs quand il arrive maintenant, ronchonnait Joey. J'ai confiance en lui, mais tu devrais faire attention quand même, il essaierait peut-être de profiter de ta gentillesse et de ton innocence. Et idem pour Tristan.

"Joey! Tristan est ton meilleur ami, et tu t'entends aussi très bien avec Duke. Tu devrais avoir honte de parler comme ça d'eux. Je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller toute seule. A t'entendre, je devrais aller vivre le reste de ma vie dans un couvent pour être sûr qu'il ne m'arrive rien.

"J'ai bien essayé de convaincre maman, mais elle ne veut pas, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

"Joey, j'essaie de te parler sérieusement et tu ne peut pas t'empêcher de plaisanter.

"Je suis désolée, petite sœur, mais tu es trop jolie et je m'inquiète pour toi, mais je vais essayer de faire un effort pour te laisser respirer, même si je ne te promet rien. »

« Les Weelher au grand complet. Comme c'est touchant ! Le quotient intellectuel moyen de cette rue vient de chuter d'un coup, vous pourriez faire attention où vous allez. »

Un jeune homme venait d'apparaître au coin de la rue. Grand, musclé, les cheveux châtains, de magnifiques yeux d'un bleu profond, il était très séduisant, même avec son air hautain et supérieur et son attitude glaciale.

« Kaiba ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici? S'énerva Joey.

"Je me promène, ce n'est pas interdit que je sache. Et je n'ai pas autorisé quelqu'un de ton espèce à m'adresser la parole. Je ne crois pas que la déficience mentale soit contagieuse, mais on ne sait jamais ! »

Si Joey avait un défaut, c'était la vitesse avec laquelle il parvenait à se mettre en colère. Et principalement lorsqu'il s'agissait de son pire ennemi, Seto Kaiba, le jeune président de la Kaiba Corp. et ancien meilleur duelliste du monde –avant que Yu gi ne le devance.

Ainsi, avant que sa sœur n'est pu faire quoi que ce soi, Joey avait bondi sur son ennemi, essayant de le frapper. Mais Kaiba, beaucoup plus grand et fort que son adversaire, évita facilement le coup et asséna un coup de poing dans l'estomac de Joey, qui tomba en arrière, n mince filet de sang témoignant de la violence du coup au coin des lèvres.

« Joey! »

Serenity s'était précipitée vers son frère, et l'empêcha de se relever lorsqu'il voulut de nouveau attaquer Kaiba.

« C'est pitoyable ! Tu devrais ramener ton frère chez lui, petite fille: si tu es un tout petit peu moins idiote que lui tu comprendras qu'on ne s'attaque pas impunément à moi. »

En prononçant cette phrase, le jeune homme avait fixé Serenity, tenant encore son frère dans ses bras. Ils s'étaient déjà parlé auparavant, sur le dirigeable de Kaiba, quand Serenity avait demandé des soins pour son frère, mais elle avait l'esprit ailleurs ce jour-là. A cet instant leurs yeux se croisèrent, Serenity réalisa une chose: le pire ennemi de son frère était vraiment très séduisant.

Elle aida son frère à se relever pendant qu'il insultait Kaiba (parti entre temps) de tous les noms. Ils rentrèrent chez eux. Après s'être assurée que son frère allait bien, Serenity alla se coucher. Mais elle mit très longtemps à s'endormir, car elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à ce qui venait de se passer, et à cet homme froid, égoïste et prétentieux. Mais avec de si beaux yeux bleus.

_Voilà, c'est le premier chapitre, et d'autres vont suivre bientôt normalement. Reviews SVP._


	2. chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 : Premières questions

Seto était de bonne humeur lorsqu'il rentra chez lui. Rabaisser cet idiot de Weelher à son rang animal était sans doute une de ses activités préférées, après les duels de monstre et la gestion de son entreprise bien sûr. En plus, il l'avait fait devant sa sœur, ce qui avait du être encore plus honteux que d'habitude. Sa sœur... Assez mignonne. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? De toute façon ça n'avait aucune importance.

« Seto ! »

Un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'année se précipita vers Kaiba.

« Tu es en retard, tu m'avais promis que tu finirais tôt aujourd'hui.

"J'avais beaucoup de travail, Mokuba. »

Mokuba, le frère cadet du président de la Kaiba Corp, était la seule personne que celui-ci aimait et qui parvenait à faire fondre l'épaisse couche de glace recouvrant son cœur. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour s'excuser de ne pas tenir sa promesse. Le grand Seto Kaiba ne s'excusait jamais.

* * *

« Tu es sûre que ça va, Serenity ?

"Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

"Tu as l'air vraiment fatiguée, fit remarquer Joey.

"Je n'ai as très bien dormi, ça doit être à cause de la chaleur.

"J'espère que ça n'a rien à voir avec ce qui s'est passé hier soir »

Serenity rougit légèrement. Heureusement Joey ne remarqua rien.

« Ce n'est pas moi que Kaiba a frappé, je te rappelle.

"Il le paiera, ce c... ! La prochaine fois que je le vois, je lui ferais regretter d'être né ! »

Serenity se contenta de hausser les épaules. Elle doutait beaucoup que son frère, si courageux soit-il, puisse faire bien mal à Kaiba.

Auparavant, pour elle, il n'était qu'un nom, même si elle l'avait déjà rencontré. Mais maintenant sa curiosité s'était éveillée, et elle voulait en savoir plus sur lui. Elle imagina la réaction de son frère si il apprenait qu'elle voulait plus connaître son pire ennemi. Il ferait une attaque cardiaque. Elle décida de se renseigner auprès de Téa dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion. Après tout, elle n'avait rien à se reprocher, ce n'était que de la curiosité, et c'était complètement désintéressé. Enfin presque désintéressé, pensa-t-elle en se remémorant le séduisant jeune homme.

« Bonjour Téa. On peut aller se promener dans le parc ?

"Bien sûr, Serenity. Attends deux secondes. »

Deux secondes plus tard, dans le parc municipal, Serenity essayait de trouver des sujets de conversation pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Téa. Au bout de quelques temps, elle aborda le sujet qui lui tenait à cœur :

« Hier, on a croisé Kaiba. Il se sont battus avec Joey. Tu sais pourquoi il est toujours comme ça ?

"Ses parents sont morts quand il était petit, il a du s'occuper seul de son petit frère, et aller d'abord à l'orphelinat puis chez Gozaburo Kaiba, qui était horrible avec eux. Il n'a pas eu une enfance très heureuse, ni beaucoup d'affection. Mais ça n'excuse pas tout, ça doit surtout être une question de caractère je suppose, quand on le voit on n'a même pas l'impression de se trouver face à un humain. »

Serenity resta silencieuse un grand moment. Elle n'aimait pas savoir que d'autres souffraient, et elle se demandait si quelqu'un pouvait faire quelque chose pour aider Kaiba.

« Pourquoi tu me poses des questions sur lui ?

"Comme ça, par simple curiosité »

Téa remarqua le teint écarlate de son amie, mais elle préféra ne rien ajouter . Quant à Serenity, elle se demanda pourquoi elle rougissait dès qu'elle pensait à Kaiba, qu'elle n'avait pourtant aperçu que quelques minutes la veille, et qu'elle devrait détester puisqu'il avait frappé son cher Joey.

« On devrait rentrer, suggéra Téa. Yami m'a invité au cinéma ce soir, je vais finir par être en retard .

"Yami ? C'est bizarre qu'un pharaon de l'Egypte antique veuille aller au cinéma.

"Il essaie de se moderniser. Et puis ce n'est pas moi qui vais me plaindre, je l'aime bien.

"Tu devrais lui dire, non ? Encore que ça ne doit pas être très pratique de sortir avec quelqu'un qui partage un corps à deux. »

Après avoir souhaité bonne chance à son amie, Serenity rentra chez elle, où Joey ne put s'empêcher de lui faire une leçon sur les dangers pour une jeune fille de rentrer seule chez elle, oubliant qu'il lui avait promis la veille de la laisser un peu respirer.

Serenity se réfugia dans sa chambre, et se remit à penser à Seto Kaiba et au moyen de le rendre plus humain, et aussi (même si elle essayait de se concentrer sur autre chose) au moyen de faire que ces yeux d'un bleu si intense la regarde avec un peu moins de froideur. Et cette nuit-là, l'innocente Serenity, qui n'avait jamais espéré d'aucun garçon plus que de l'amitié, se demanda pour la première fois ce qu'elle ressentirait au contact d'un homme, et se demanda ce qu'elle ressentirait à _son _contact.

* * *

Seto Kaiba avait passé une journée habituelle à la tête de la Kaiba Corp, faisant d'excellents placements, rachetant quelques entreprises, et gagnant plusieurs millions de dollars. 


	3. chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 : le défi

« Seto, tu viens t'acheter une glace ?

"Certainement pas, Mokuba, on rentre directement à la maison, j'ai déjà perdu assez de temps comme ça en venant moi-même te chercher chez ton ami.

"Alors attends moi deux secondes s'il te plaît ! Je reviens tout de suite ! »

Avant que son frère ait le temps de répondre, Mokuba courut jusqu'au stand du marchand de glace, où une jeune fille attendait déjà, elle sourit en voyant le jeune garçon.

« Bonjour Mokuba, ça va ?

"Bonjour Serenity, ça va très bien, et toi ? »

Seto, resté en arrière, observait la scène. Il n'aimait pas que son frère soit si sociable. Les amis, ça ne sert à rien, pensa-t-il. En regardant plus attentivement la jeune fille, il reconnut la sœur de cet idiot de Weelher. Très mignonne, ne put-il s'empêcher de remarquer. Il l'imagina, couchée dans un lit, à peine recouverte d'un fin drap blanc, ses longs cheveux éparpillés sur l'oreiller. Il frissonna légèrement. Très, très mignonne.

Mokuba revint quelques instants plus tard, une glace à la main. Kaiba oublia bien vite la jeune fille pour se replonger dans ses finances. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une fille parmi tant d'autres, et avec l'argent qu'il avait, sans compter son physique de rêve, il pouvait avoir n'importe laquelle.

Quelques jours plus tard, les six amis s'étaient à nouveau réunis dans la boutique de jouets. Ils attendaient May qui leur avait promis de venir passer la journée avec eux. Yami et Téa étaient arrivés main dans la main, ce qui laissait supposer que leur soirée au cinéma s'était relativement bien passée pour eux. Joey était surexcité et impatient de revoir May, et réfléchissait au meilleur moyen de l'impressionner. Duke et Tristan s'étaient placés chacun d'un côté de Serenity et profitaient que Joey pense à autre chose pour essayer de la séduire.

May arriva, et après avoir salué tout le monde (et donné un baiser sur la joue de Joey qui était devenu écarlate et incapable de prononcer une phrase intelligente), les discussions reprirent et s'orientèrent sur les duels de cartes.

« Je progresse de plus en plus, se vantait Joey devant May, dans quelques temps je pourrais même battre Yu gi, tu verras !

"On vérifieras ça lors du prochain championnat, répondit Yu gi (qui était revenu aux commandes de son corps). »

C'est à ce moment que Joey eut une illumination : il avait trouvé le moyen d'impressionner May. Il ne pouvait peut-être pas battre Yu gi, mais…

« D'ailleurs, lança-t-il, j'avais prévu de défier Kaiba pendant ces vacances, pour lui prouver que s'il y a un être inférieur à l'autre entre nous deux ce n'est sûrement pas moi !

"Joey !s'écria Serenity. Tu ne vas quand même pas faire une bêtise pareille !

"Serenity a raison, approuva Tristan. Tu n'as rien à prouver, on sait très bien que tu es cent fois mieux que lui ! »

Si, justement, pensa Joey, il faut que je prouve à May que je suis le meilleur, et que je me venge pour toute les fois où il m'a ridiculisé, et puis c'est vrai que j'ai progressé, je suis sûr de gagner.

« Vous n'avez donc pas confiance en moi ? Vous ne pensez pas que je peux remettre cet imbécile à sa place ? Je vais vous le montrer tout de suite ! Vous venez ? »

Après avoir tenté en vain de le persuader de ne pas défier Kaiba, Yu gi et sa bande décidèrent d'aller avec lui pour l'encourager, en espérant que son adversaire refuserait le défi , ce qui était très probable d'ailleurs.

Ils se rendirent donc tous au siège de la Kaiba Corp., demandèrent l'emplacement du bureau du président à l'hôtesse d'accueil, ne l'écoutèrent pas quand elle leur dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas monter, et quelques instants après ils se trouvèrent devant la porte du bureau, que Joey ouvrit brusquement avant d'entrer, suivi par ses six amis.

«Kaiba, je te défie ! »


	4. chapitre 4

_Voilà le chapitre 4, désolée pour le retard mais j'ai beaucoup de devoirs en ce moment. Merci pour toutes les reviews et continuez d'en poster SVP._

Chapitre 4 : Kaiba VS Joey

« Pardon, Weelher ? Tu peux répéter ?

"Tu as très bien compris, Kaiba ! Je te défie ! Au moins que tu ne sois trop lâche pour relever le défi !

"Premièrement toi et tes imbéciles d'amis n'avez rien à faire dans mon bureau et deuxièmement je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi, j'ai du travail, et nous ne sommes pas du même niveau.

"Cette fois, je vais gagner, j'en suis sur !

"L'espoir fait vivre. Mais tu es encore plus idiot que je ne le pensais si tu espères vraiment me battre.

"Je te parie n'importe quoi que je te bat cette fois-ci, Kaiba ! »

Le jeune président de la K.C. sourit à cette idée. N'importe quoi ? Il se demanda un instant ce qu'il demanderait quand il aurait remis ce minable à sa place, ce qui ne faisait aucun doute. Il hésitait encore entre une carte de son deck ou un moyen de l'humilier encore plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà.

"J'accepte ton défi, Weelher, si tu gagne tu pourras me demander ce que tu veux, si je gagne je prendrais ce que je veux, OK ?

"OK.

"Joey, s'il te plaît, renonce ! Tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu dangereux comme pari ?

"T'inquiète pas, petite sœur, je vais l'écraser ! Fais moi confiance."

Ils sortirent du bâtiment pour se rendre dans un pré à l'arrière de l'immeuble. Kaiba et Weelher se postèrent l'un en face de l'autre pendant que les spectateurs s'écartaient. Serenity ne put s'empêcher d'admirer Seto un instant, avant de détourner le regard et de souhaiter bonne chance à son frère.

Ce combat ne dura pas très longtemps, ce qui fut un avantage pour Joey : il n'eut pas à supporter longtemps les remarques sarcastiques de son adversaire. Il y a des jours où l'on a de la chance, et d'autre pas, c'est le destin. C'était un mauvais jour pour Joey.

Dès le premier tour, Kaiba put invoquer son dragon blanc aux yeux bleus. Ajouté à ses cartes pièges et à son don pour la stratégie, il était pratiquement invincible. Et Joey le comprit à ses dépens. Durant tout le combat, il ne put tirer aucune carte suffisamment puissante pour détruire le dragon de son adversaire. Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, le duel était terminé.

Seto Kaiba : 4000 PV

Joey Weelher : 0PV

Joey tomba à genoux. Il avait du mal à retenir ses larmes. Il s'était ridiculisé, pensa-t-il. Une fois de plus. Cette fois, il était pourtant certain de gagner, il l'avait senti quand il avait eut l'idée de ce défi stupide. Il sentait sur lui le regard moqueur de Kaiba. Ses amis avaient couru vers lui pour le consoler. Il les avait repoussés. Il n'avait pas besoin de leur compassion. Il n'osa même pas les regarder. En plus, il avait parié avec son adversaire. _Je prendrais ce que je veux_.

Pendant ce temps, Kaiba s'était approché.

« Tu es pathétique, Weelher. Je t'avais prévenu que tu n'avais aucune chance contre moi. Mais quand a un quotient intellectuel avoisinant le zéro, je comprend que l'on prenne de mauvaises décisions.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux, Kaiba ? »

Il eut un sourire machiavélique. Il se tourna et avança jusqu'à Serenity.

« Ne touche pas à ma sœur, Kaiba, cria Joey en se relevant.

_"Ce que je veux_. C'est bien ce qu'on avait prévu, non ? Et que tu avais accepté. »

Passant une main autour de la taille fine de Serenity, Seto la tira pour la plaquer contre lui. Elle pouvait sentir le moindre détail du corps du jeune homme, et se trouvait minuscule à côté de son imposante stature. Elle était paniquée, mais en même temps elle appréciait ce contact et frissonna, découvrant de nouvelles sensations. Leurs souffles commencèrent à se mêler. Seto passa l'autre main derrière la nuque de Serenity, et l'attira avec violence. Il prit ses lèvres avec passion, et sa langue alla rencontrer celle de la jeune fille, qui tressaillit à ce contact et ne put s'empêcher de se serrer plus contre Seto pendant que celui-ci explorait sa bouche. Il s'écarta un peu, sourit en pensant à la réaction qu'avait eue Serenity, puis lui lécha la goutte de sang qui perlait de ses lèvres, témoin de la violence du baiser.

Il la lâcha alors et tourna le dos, prêt à repartir.

« Kaiba, je vais te tuer! »

Pendant ce temps, les autres n'avaient rien fait, ils s'étaient contentés de les regarder, surpris et choqués. Joey fut le premier à réagir, en voyant Kaiba commencer à partir.

« Je savais que tu étais idiot, Weelher, mais je ne savais pas que tu n'avais aucune parole. J'avais parfaitement le droit de le faire. Et estime toi heureux que j'ai été assez correct pour ne pas prendre plus. Et puis ta sœur n'a pas eu l'air de détester ça.»

« Si tu te sens seule un de ces soirs, tu sais où j'habite, petite fille. » ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Serenity afin d'énerver encore plus Joey.

C'en était trop pour ce dernier, qui pour la deuxième fois de la semaine tenta de frapper Kaiba. Mais cette fois Yu gi et Téa l'en empêchèrent, sachant ce qui arriverait si les deux se battaient. Seto rentra donc dans l'immeuble, aussi glacial qu'à son habitude, comme si rien d'inhabituel ne s'était passé.

Yu gi et Téa lâchèrent Joey. Tristan et Duke étaient en train de se disputer pour savoir lequel des deux vengeraient l'honneur de Serenity. May s'était précipitée vers elle quand Kaiba l'avait lâchée et s'assurait qu'elle allait bien.

« May, si je te dis quelque chose tu me promets que tu ne le répèteras à personne ?

"Bien sûr.

"C'était la chose la plus agréable qu'il ne me soit jamais arrivé.»chuchota la jeune fille en devenant écarlate.

« Tu crois que je ne suis pas normale ? »

May se contenta de lui sourire. Si jamais Joey apprenait un jour ce que sa sœur venait de dire, il mourait sur le coup.


	5. chapitre 5

Chapitre 5 : Troubles et décision

_Il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, c'est plutôt une transition, avec les réaction de Serenity et Seto à leur baiser._

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Serenity. »

Après le duel, chacun était rentré chez soi après avoir lancé à Serenity un regard plein de compassion, sauf May qui lui avait souri chaleureusement en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Joey était rentré avec sa sœur et s'excusait depuis leur retour.

« Tu n'as pas à t 'excuser, Joey, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

« Bien sûr que si c'est de ma faute, c'est moi qui ai voulu faire ce duel et qui a fait ce pari stupide. Tu m'avais dit de ne pas le faire, mais je ne t'ai pas écoutée. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.

« Ne dit pas de bêtises. Je vais aller me coucher maintenant, je suis fatiguée. »

Une fois couchée, Serenity ne put penser qu'à une chose : Seto Kaiba l'avait embrassée. Elle se revoyait dans ses bras, tentant de se remémorer ce qu'elle avait ressenti lorsque leurs lèvres s'étaient touchées, et lorsqu'elle avait senti la langue du jeune homme s'insinuer dans sa bouche. Le simple souvenir de ce moment lui donnait des frissons, et elle sentait une agréable sensation de chaleur dans son bas-ventre. Il lui avait fait mal pourtant. Ce baiser avait été très violent. Mais elle doutait que, même en essayant, Seto Kaiba soit capable de beaucoup de douceur.

Deux choses l'inquiétaient.

La première était la raison de ce baiser. Elle savait bien que Kaiba ne l'avait pas fait par amour ou quoi que ce soit dans ce style, elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Elle espérait juste qu'il l'avait fait par attirance physique, parce qu'il la trouvait jolie et désirable. Mais elle se doutait bien que ce n'était pas là la raison : il l'avait embrassé parce qu'elle était la sœur de Joey, son pire ennemi, et parce qu'il cherchait un moyen de l'atteindre et de le provoquer.

La deuxième était sa réaction face à ce baiser. Quand il l'avait embrassé, elle avait apprécié, et elle avait cherché à se rapprocher encore plus. Elle savait qu'elle aurait du résister, se dérober. Mais elle l'avait encouragé à continuer en se laissant faire. Elle était sensée détester cet homme. Mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Et maintenant qu'elle avait eu un aperçu, elle en désirait plus.

Son corps en réclamait plus.

Kaiba était retourné dans son bureau, en prenant soin d'afficher une expression indifférente.

« Et d'ailleurs cela m'est totalement indifférent, pensait-il. Après tout, il ne s'était rien passé d'exceptionnel. Je viens juste de rabaisser encore plus que d'habitude cet idiot de Weelher. Et d'embrasser le plus bel ange que la Terre n'est jamais porté. C'est vrai, je ne suis peut-être pas tout à fait indifférent. J'ai passé une bonne journée, après tout.»

Pour une fois, l'orgueilleux président de la Kaiba Corp. s'autorisa même une esquisse de sourire, et ses yeux d'un bleu profond se firent pour quelques secondes un peu moins glacials. _Le plus bel ange_. Il se souvint de ses longs cheveux soyeux, de ses yeux noisettes qui s'étaient agrandis sous la surprise avant de se fermer sous l'effet du plaisir, de sa peau si douce au toucher, de ses lèvres qu'il avait tant apprécié d'embrasser. Il sentit une onde de désir le parcourir, et s'efforça de penser à autre chose, mais en vain.

« Que m'arrive-t-il ? Ce n'est pas normal qu'une gamine me fasse autant d'effet. J'admet qu'elle est très mignonne, mais ce n'est pas une raison. C'est peut-être tout simplement parce c'est la sœur de Weelher, et que j'apprécierais beaucoup de voir sa tête si je couchais avec elle. »

Kaiba sourit machiavéliquement à cette idée. Ce serait amusant, sans aucun doutes. Et puis surtout ce serait la meilleure façon de ne plus penser à elle, dès qu'il aurait eu ce qu'il désirait. Ce que son corps réclamait.

« C'est décidé, je mettrais cette fille dans mon lit, et le plus tôt sera le mieux .»


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6: Promenade mouvementée

_Voilà le chapitre 6. Je laisse un moment de côté la romance entre Seto et Serenity, mais elle recommencera sans doute dès le prochain chapitre. IL Y A DE LA VIOLENCE DANS CE CHAPITRE. Merci à ceux qui m'encouragent dans les reviews, et comme la question a été posée, Sumimasen signifie pardonne-moi._

Quelques jours plus tard.

"Tu travailles trop petite soeur, fit remarquer Joey en entrant dans la chambre de Serenity, plongée dans ses manuels scolaires.

"Tu sais bien que j'ai d'importants examens dans deux semaines, Joey, il faut bien que je les prépare.

"Tu es sûre que tu vas bien? Tu sembles bizarre depuis quelques jours. Depuis que Kaiba t'a...

"Je vais très bien, Joey, le coupa Serenity.

"Tu sais, le contraire serait normal. Ce n'est pas la peine de le cacher pour que je me sente moins coupable.

"Je t'assure que ça va. Mais si tu veux, on peut aller se promener yous les deux, comme ça tu arrêteras peut-être de te plaindre que je travaille trop."

C'est ainsi que Joey et Serenity allèrent jusqu'au parc, où ils se promenaient en parlant de choses et d'autres.

Mais soudain, trois homme surgirent et se postèrent devant eux. Ils étaient tous habillés avec des costumes noirs et des lunettes de soleil. Et, plus inquiétant, il tenaient chacun à la main un long katana gravé de symboles ressemblant étrangement à des hiéroglyphes.

Serenity s'était aggripée au bras de son grand frère, celui-ci avait reculé de quelques pas, surpris par cette brusque apparition.

"Qui êtes-vous? demanda-t-il aux hommes. Et qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez?

"A toi? Rien. Par contre, la gamine vient avec nous, repondit l'homme placé au centre en s'avançant vers Serenity.

"C'est hors de question. Aprochez-vous d'elle et je vous bute tous, bande d'enfoirés.

"Ce que c'est mignon, se moqua l'homme de gauche. Et serait-ce indiscret de te demande ce que tu compte faire, seul et sans armes, contre nous trois?"

L'homme du centre reprit la parole, s'adressant à Serenity.

"Viens avec nous sans faire d'histoire et nous laisserons ton frère en vie. Autrement, nous t'amènerons de toute façon, et nous emporterons par la même occasion la tête de cet idiot.

"Serenity, n'écoute pas ce que ce connard te dis, pars derière et cours le plus vite possible jusqu'à la maison. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils te veulent mais je doute que ce soit du bien.

"Mais Joey, si tu essaies de les retenir, ils vont te tuer. Ils sont trois et ils sont armés.

"Je sais qu'il y a des risques. Mais je préfère ça plutôt qu'ils t'amènent.

"Et moi, je ne veux pas que tu meures, alors je vais aller avec eux."

Et en disant cela, Serenity se rapprocha des trois hommes.

"Je viens avec vous.

"Sage décision, lui affirma celui du centre en l'empoignant violemment par le poignet.

"Tuez-le! ajouta-t-il pour ses compagnons."

Serenity se retourna et voulut hurler, mais l'homme lui mit la main sur la bouche pour l'en empêcher et la retint fermement. Les deux autres s'approchèrent de Joey, et l'un d'eux tenta de trancher la tête du jeune homme. Avec une vitesse dont il ne serait jamais cru capable, Joey sa baissa pour éviter la lame. Il n'avait pourtant pas réussi à esquiver parfaitement le coup, et du sang coulait de la longue coupure apparue sur sa joue. En se relevant, il donna un coup de pied dans les parties sensibles de son agresseur. Celui-ci ayant lâché son arme sous l'effet de la douleur, l'autre homme décida d'attaquer, leva son katana et s'apprêtait à le rabaisser, ôtant ainsi la vie du jeune homme, lorsqu'un coup de feu retentit. Du sang gicla, éclaboussant Joey, et l'aveuglant momentanément. Lorsqu'il s'essuya les yeux, ce fut pour voir l'homme en face de lui tomber à terre, avec à la tempe un trou visiblement causé par une balle de revolver, et d'où s'échappait encore, mêlé au rouge du sang, des éléments blanchâtres qui avaient du être des fragments de cerveau humain.

Cette fois, l'homme qui tenait Serenity, et qui était resté pour vérifier le travail de ses subordonnés, ne put empêcher le hurlement aigu de la jeune fille qui avait assisté au terrible spectacle.

Joey se retourna, pour voir qui avait tiré cette balle, et se retrouva nez à nez avec May, tenant à la main un revolver encore fumant.

"Tu vas bien, Joey?

"Oui, mais Serenity...

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en occupe."

May pointa son arme vers l'homme qui tenait encore son amie.

"Lâche-la ou tu es mort.

"Je serais toi je ne ferais pas ça, lança-t-il. Du moins si tu tiens à elle!"

Il avait placé son katana sur la gorge de la jeune fille, et éxerçait une légère pression, de sorte qu'un mince filet rouge coule le long de son cou, et qu'elle laisse échapper un léger gémissement de douleur, tandis que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

"Serenity! cria Joey.

"Calme-toi, Joey, le rassura May. Je t'ai déjà dit que je m'en occupais.

"Si tu voulais la tuer, tu l'aurais déjà fait, ajouta-t-ele en direction de leur ennemi. Tu la veux vivante, quelqu'en soit la raison. Alors tu la lâche ou je tire"

L'homme sembla réfléchir quelques instants, puis pris une décision.

"D'accord. Vous avez gagné pour cette fois, mais ne croyez pas que c'est définitif. La patronne veut cette fille et elle l'aura."

Il lâcha alors Serenity, pointa son arme vers son compagnon que Joey avait frappé, et appuya sur la gâchette. Il tourna le dos sans jeter un regard vers l'homme qu'il venait d'abattre, gisant à terre dans une mare de sang, et repartit par où il était venu.

Joey se précipita vers sa soeur, suivi par May qui avait rangé son pistolet dans son sac.

"Tu vas bien, petite soeur?"

Mais la jeune fille ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de se serrer dans les bras de son grand frère en pleurant, choquée par ce qu'elle venait de vivre et de voir.

L'homme en noir pénétra dans une vaste pièce sombre, et alla s'agenouiller devant une femme assise sur un imosant trône en or massif, et dont l'on ne pouvait distinguer que la fine silhouette dans la pénombre qui régnait. Derrière elle s'élevait une immense statue du dieu égyptien Seth, incarnant la puissance et la guerre.

La femme s'adressa à l'homme agenouillé devant elle.

"Où est-elle? Où est celle qui ose mettre en péril ma suprématie renouvellée à chaque vie depuis plus de deux millénaires?"


	7. chapitre 7

Chapitre 7: Visite au musée

_Je crois que je bat tous les records de retards, ça fait plusieurs mois que j'ai posté le dernier chapitre. Il faut dire que mon ordinateur a implosé en début de vacances et que je viens juste d'en avoir un autre. En plus, depuis le temps que je n'ai pas écrit cette fic, je n'ai plus d'inspiration. Je vais essayer de continuer quand même._

Le désert. Le sable. La chaleur. Des hommes vêtus de pagnes noirs.Des épées dans leurs mains. Des hiéroglyphes gravés sur leurs épées. Des hiéroglyphes tellement familiers. Une femme. Brune. Toute en noire vêtue. Si belle. Ensorcelante même. Il s'embrassent avec passion. Avec violence. Du sang sur leurs lèvres. Ils s'allongent dans le sable. Le soleil les brûlent. Il la déshabille sauvagement. Les hommes se détournent. Il lui fait l'amour dans le sable. Non. Ce n'est pas de l'amour. Juste du désir. Juste du sexe.

Seto Kaiba se réveilla, se dressant dans son lit, son front et son torse nu luisant de transpiration. Cela faisait quatre fois qu'il faisait le même rêve.

"Comme si cette idiote de Weelher ne suffisait pas, il faut que j'ai envie de femmes que je ne connait même pas, se dit-il. Pourtant ce rêve me paraissait tellement familier. Ces hiéroglyphes gravés. Et cette femme. Et puis ça me rappelle toutes les conneries de Yu gi sur nos soit-disant vies antérieures. Ca me rappelle qu'il y a une exposition sur l'Egypte au musée. Je devrais aller voir si je peux trouver quelque chose pour comprendre. Et surtout pour me sortir cette histoire de la tête, j'ai d'autres choses plus importantes à me préoccuper."

Une heure après, Kaiba montait à l'arrière de sa limousine et se dirigeait vers le musée. A cette heure matinale, il était pratiquement vide. Il se rendit immédiatement dans la section égyptologie. Mais à l'entrée de la salle, il se fit percuter par une personne qui entrait elle aussi sans regarder.

"Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne faisais pas attention,"commença la personne.

Kaiba regarda qui avait eu l'audace de le bousculer, et se trouva nez à nez avec Serenity. Après un court moment de surprise, il s'autorisa même un léger sourire.

"Weelher...

-Bonjour monsieur Kaiba. Excusez moi de vous avoir bousculé, je..."

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Kaiba, voyant là l'occasion de se débarasser de son obsession pour la jeune fille, avait pressé ses lèvres sur celle de Serenity. Celle-ci entrouvrit la bouche de surprise, et il en profita pour passer sa langue entre ses lèvres. Il la plaqua contre une vitrine du musée, pendant que la jeune fille décidait que cela ne servait à rien de résister à quelque chose qui lui faisait envie, et passait les bras autour du cou de Seto. Encouragé par ce signe d'approbation, il passa la main sous son pantalon pour lui caresser les fesses, tout en intensifiant le baiser.

"Monsieur, mademoiselle, nous sommes dans un musée, cette attitude est intolérable."

Le gardien du musée venait d'apparaitre, visiblement outré par le comportement des jeunes gens. Kaiba lui lança un regard meurtier, puis sortit de la pièce, suivi par Serenity. Le gardien se dirigea vers la vitrine contre laquelle ils se trouvaient quelques instants plus tôt et l'essuya soigneusement avec un chiffon. Puis, après avoir jeté un regard rapide vers les deux épées gravées de hiéroglyphes qu'elle contenait, il se dirigea vers la sortie de la pièce. Mais avant de l'atteindre, il entendit du bruit derrière lui. Il se retourna, et eu juste le temps d'apercevoir un homme en costume noir, avec des lunettes de soleil, avant que sa tête n'aille rebondir par terre, tranchée par un coup de katana. L'homme se dirigea vers la vitrine, qu'il brisa d'un coup de coude, afin de s'emparer des trois épées qu'elle contenait.

"Monsieur Kaiba, je peux vous poser une question?

-Tu peux toujours la poser, même s'il y a peu de chances que j'y réponde.

-Pourquoi vous m'avez embrassé, l'autre jour quand vous avez vaincu Joey,et aujourd'hui?"

Ils venaient d'atteindre la sortie du musée, et se trouvait devant la limousine de Kaiba, où son chauffeur attendait. Kaiba se retourna et regarda Serenity dans les yeux. Celle-ci rougit et détourna le regard.

"Pourquoi je ne t'aurais pas embrassé? Et puis je pourrais aussi te demander pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas empêché. Mais je ne te le demanderais pas. Premièrement parce que cela ne m'intéresse absolument pas, deuxièmement parce qu'il n'y a peut-être pas de raisons, et troisièmement parce que tu ne voudrais sûrement pas me répondre."

Serenity avait rougi encore plus. Elle ne pensait même pas qu'il était capable de prononcer tant de mots à la suite. Mais en même temps cela prouvait qu'il n'éprouvait rien pour elle. Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait, Kaiba avait ouvert la porte de sa limousine, et regardait la jeune fille, comme pour l'inviter à entrer.

"Je ne t'oblige pas. C'est comme tu veux."

Il avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix douce, qu'il ne se connaissait même pas. Il la trouvait tellement mignonne. Il en oubliait même qu'elle était la soeur de cet idiot de Weelher. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il voulait encore l'embrasser et ... plus. Mais il ne voulait pas la forcer, contrairement à ce qu'il avait prévu au début. Il la voulait pleinement consciente et consentante, elle était tellement innocente. Il s'en voudrait si elle regrettait.

"Réveille-toi, Seto, pensa-t-il. Depuis quand est-ce que tu es capable de culpabiliser? Couche avec elle et puis c'est tout, tu ne vas quand même pas te prendre la tête pour une gamine sans importance, toi, le directeur d'une des plus grandes entreprises du Japon."

Serenity avait été touchée par le ton qu'il avait employé. Elle ne pensait même pas qu'il était capable de la moindre douceur. Peut-être que finalement il l'aimait bien. Peut-être qu'elle avait une chance que, un jour, il éprouve quelque chose pour elle. Et si elle avait une chance, même infime, elle ferait tout pour la saisir.

Elle s'avança et monta dans la limousine.

"Elle me fait confiance..."

"Après tout, je ne suis pas obligé de réfléchir à ça maintenant. Je la met dans mon lit et j'aviserai la suite en temps voulu."

Il monta à sa suite dans la limousine et referma la porte.


	8. chapitre 8

Chapitre 8

_Il y a du lemon dans ce chapitre, donc les mineurs sont sensés ne pas lire. Merci pour les reviews, et continuez à poster._

Elle le regarda entrer dans la limousine avec inquiétude. Qu'avait-elle fait? Elle se mit à trembler. Elle aimait quand il l'embrassait, quand il la serrait contre elle. Mais elle savait très bien que maintenant qu'elle était seule avec lui, sans que personne ne puisse venir les déranger, il en voudrait plus. Elle regrettait d'être rentrée, mais elle ne pouvait tout de même pas lui demander de la laisser sortir, surtout si elle voulait qu'il tombe amoureux d'elle. Pourtant, elle commençait à paniquer, parce que l'on a toujours peur de ce que l'on ne connait pas, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle aurait mal, parce qu'elle craignait de le décevoir, de ne pas savoir faire.

Absorbée dans ses reflexions, elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte que la voiture avait démarré, et avait presque atteint la Kaiba Corporation. Seto l'avait fixé tout au long du trajet, devinant facilement ses pensées. Et s'était résigné à perdre une demi-journée de travail. La jeune fille le regarda, et il lui sourit, d'un sourire franc qui lui fit perdre un instant son air glacial. Elle se détourna en rougissant, ne sachant pas que faire.

Le trajet n'était pas long, et ils furent vite arrivés devant le manoir imposant des Kaiba. Seto descendit le premier, et alla ouvrir la porte de Serenity, qu'il prit par la main pour l'ammener dans la vaste demeure. Après avoir traversé sans un mot d'immenses couloirs et gravi des centaines de marches d'escalier, ils arrivèrent devant une porte en chêne que Seto ouvrit. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une grande chambre entièrement blanche, meublées sobrement de quelques bibliothèques, d'une penderie, d'un bureau dans un coin, et au centre de la pièce se trouvait un grand lit en chêne, recouvert de draps blancs. Tenant toujours Serenity par la main, il la fit s'asseoir sur le lit, enleva son long manteau noir qu'il accrocha dans la penderie, et vint s'asseoir à côté de Serenity qui n'osait pas bouger ne serait-ce qu'un orteil.

Il la fixa un moment, les yeux brillants de désir, toute froideur disparue en regardant la poitrine de la jeune fille qui se soulevait dans le décolleté profond sous l'effet de la respiration a ins. _Putain, ça peut pas être sa soeur, comment la soeur d'un idiot pareil pourrait être si jolie._ Il posa ses lèvres sur celles entrouvertes offertes à lui. _C'est juste une fille comme les autres_. Il l'embrassa passionément, sa langue rencontrant celle de _cette fille comme les autres_, glissant la main dans ses longs cheveux soyeux. _Bon dieu, elle me rend fou, elle a du m'ensorceler, un truc comme ça_. Il lui enleva son débardeur et glissa une main dans son soutien-gorge, sentant les têtons durcir au contact de sa main. _Il faut que je la prenne tout de suite, je pourrais pas résister longtemps._ De son autre main il dégraffa son soutien-gorge, puis fit descendre ses lèvres le long du cou de la jeune fille, avant d'aller embrasser avec passion sa généreuse poitrine.

Serenity s'était complètement abandonnée à ses caresses, enivrée par ces sensations inconnues, mais tellement agréables. Elle avait passé ses deux mains derrière le cou de son amant, le pressant plus fort contre sa poitrine. Il remonta à ses lèvres, avant de se retourner sur le dos, l'entraînant sur lui. Gênée par cette position et ne sachant pas quoi faire, Serenity continua le baiser, tout en avançant une main tremblante vers les boutons de la chemise du jeune homme. Elle hésita quelques secondes, puis déboutonna la chemise, révélant le magnifique torse du jeune homme, qu'elle commença à caresser timidement. Elle glissa sa jambe entre les cuisses de Seto, et s'aperçut de son érection. Rougissant, elle voulut enlever sa jambe, mais le jeune homme la retint fermement contre lui, accentuant la pression éxercée contre son sexe, une main sous le pantalon de la jeune fille. S'accoutumant à cette position, Serenity continua l'exploration du torse du jeune homme.

Soudain, n'y tenant plus, Seto la renversa pour repasser sur le dessus. Il lui arracha plus qu'il ne lui enleva son pantalon, en l'embrassant viollement. Serenity tenta de le repousser, paniquée par la brutalité soudaine de Seto, mais celui-ci n'en tint pas compte, et finit de la déshabiller. Elle voulut l'en empêcher, mais Seto lui tint les deux bras d'une main, oubliant toutes ses bonnes résolutions sur le consentement mutuel, aveuglé par son désir. De l'autre main il caressa le sexe de la jeune fille, qui se débattait maintenant sous lui, ce qui ne faisait qu'accentuer son envie d'elle. Alors il se déshabilla aussi, tenant toujours Serenity d'une main. Il remarqua les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de la jeune fille, maintenant terrifiée de l'attitude du jeune homme, et essaya de redevenir maître de lui-même. Mais son désir était trop fort, l'empêchant de réfléchir calmement. Il put juste chuchoter à l'oreille de Serenity "Sumimasen", avant de la pénétrer, le plus doucement qu'il était encore capable.

Quelques temps après, il s'écroulait, endormi, à côté d'une Serenity encore en larmes.

(Sumimasen: pardon)


End file.
